


AL SUR DEL MARE SERENITATIS

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otro de esos postTT, mi estado mental favorito EVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	AL SUR DEL MARE SERENITATIS

A veces hablábamos de los chapines de rubíes. En medio de la noche, cuando el viento del invierno o los grillos del verano sonaban fuera y no nos dejaban dormir. Podíamos llegar a tener las conversaciones más dispares, las más raras, las más insólitas. Tal vez sólo intentábamos construir con la palabras lo que no podíamos construir de otro modo. 

Baldosas amarillas. Y ella sonreía en la oscuridad. 

La conversación de la bruja del oeste comenzó una tarde de invierno en Manhattan, cuando los dos no éramos más que unos fugitivos con identificaciones falsas. Después de un par de años, muchas millas a la espalda y siete domicilios diferentes habíamos decidido intentar asentarnos en una casita pequeña y apartada de West Virginia. Nueva York había sido una promesa por su cumpleaños y un intento por hacer esas cosas que hace todo el mundo. Yo le prometí Broadway, ella me prometió darme la mano en Central Park. No estaba mal para dos personas como nosotros. Nuestra relación estaba escrita en un despacho de edificio Hoover, millones de gasolineras y muchas más lágrimas. 

Pero sobre todo en las noches. En las que pasamos juntos y en las que nos echamos de menos. Para mí no hay más tipos de noches posibles. Creo que es así casi desde que empecé a conocerla.

Es curioso cuánto tiempo puedes haber conocido a una persona y no tener en realidad ni idea de ciertas cosas. Quiero decir. Trabajamos juntos siete años. Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que tenía cosquillas por todas partes, le encantaba la ropa interior negra, la pasta de dientes realmente fuerte, más los labios, comer chocolate en la bañera, follar encima de mí cuando yo me siento sobre mis talones. No sabía que se enfadaba cuando no quedaba leche para desayunar, que se la rizaba tanto en pelo si se dormía con el mojado, que casi se muere de miedo la primera vez que se acostó conmigo, que odia que no me afeite, que no soporta dormir sin tocarme, que ordena la comida del frigorífico por colores, no aguanta a los humoristas y no hay nada que le guste más que dormirse en el sofá los viernes. 

Puede que aprendiera mucho en esas interminables tardes de vigilancia, y acabando informes, el rato en el que parábamos y comíamos pollo satay en el salón de mi casa. Pero sin duda, las conversaciones más surrealistas que hemos tenido han sido bajo las sábanas. 

Las de los moteles, con olor a desinfectante y colilla, esas primeras noches de Georgetown bajo luz amarilla y susurros, cuando tenía que arrancarle las palabras porque no era capaz de mantener a raya la vergüenza, en una caravana de Dakota del Norte, bajo las estrellas de Arizona. Siempre abrazados, casi siempre sin ropa. 

Al principio nos costaba hablar de casi todo. Luego yo desaparecí. Luego vino William. Luego no hubo nada. Nada más que millas y líneas discontinuas, y paradas, riñas, mucho silencio, mucho sexo y esas conversaciones. En medio de la marejada. En la noche, ella hablaba de un bebé de ojos azules y todo se apaciguaba. La mar se quedaba en calma. 

Llegó incluso a irse. Veintitrés días. Una nota garabateada en una puta bolsa de croissants vacía. “Necesito estar lejos de ti, Mulder. Siempre te querré, Mulder” Siempre odiaré Idaho por culpa de esa nota. Sé que no fue sólo culpa suya. Me encontró justo dónde me había dejado, después de haber terminado con todo el bourbon del estado y haberlo metabolizado con mucha más rabia de la que mi sangre podía soportar. 

Fue la prueba de fuego para nosotros. Pero volvió. Pelirroja de nuevo. Diciendo que le había visto y que corría y llevaba una gorra naranja, sus ojos y mi sonrisa. Nunca supe aceptar que no se iba a recuperar de aquello. Que no sólo mi hijo se había dado en adopción, que una parte de ella también estaba entre las montañas de Wyoming.

 

Ella no sabe que desde entonces yo he visto a William tres veces. Creo que tampoco querría saberlo y que incluso llega a intuirlo. Es algo que simplemente duele demasiado. Sé que piensa en él cada vez que me mira. De alguna forma William es el hecho patente de que ella y yo hemos pasado por este mundo y nos hemos querido. Ahora tiene ocho años. Le faltan dos dientes y es pésimo jugando al béisbol. La última foto ya tiene seis meses, es la cara que mi hijo puso para el final del segundo curso de la escuela elemental de Sweettadpoletown, Wyoming. Pecoso y despeinado. No es difícil encontrar información sobre él cuando uno de tus mejores y casi único amigo sigue trabajando en un despacho forrado de madera de cerezo en el centro de D.C. Siempre dice que nos la estamos jugando al no decirle nada a Scully. Siempre contesto que ella lo sabría si quisiera saberlo.

Pese a nuestras idas y venidas se puede decir que somos básicamente una especie de tándem indivisible, una simbiosis que nadie se pueda explicar... Es curioso que siga habiendo días que pueda conseguir maravillarme de lo guapa que está al volver del trabajo y sacar unos espagueti del horno o similar, se lo diga y consiga que se ponga roja. Puede resultar tópico, banal y ñoño, pero hay veces en las que creo que si no estuviera enamorado de ella, volvería a enamorarme. 

De acuerdo; somos raros, estrictamente raros. Casi nadie diría que estamos juntos y casi nadie diría que no lo estamos. Aún recuerdo el primer día que fui a buscarla al trabajo recién estrenada mi libertad. Nos miraron como si fuéramos de otro planeta. Supongo que nadie se esperaba que de repente, un día apareciera un tío y la pulcra, perfecta y apenas humana doctora Scully le diera un beso en los labios y se fuera con él de la mano, a cenar, para ser más exactos. Siempre tuvimos una especie de invalidez social, un trato entre nosotros que descoloca a la gente. Empecé a entenderlo cuando volvimos e ver a Skinner tras nuestro exilio de neumático y asfalto, casi un año después de la fuga. En esa época simplemente no podíamos dejar de tocarnos, ni siquiera era algo remotamente sexual. Habíamos pasado lo peor y después del shock de sólo poder hablar el uno con el otro de un modo casi obligado y de adaptarnos a las manías, cadencias, susurros y demás de cada uno teníamos la sensación de que la crueldad del mundo nos iba a separar o algo peor, así que nos tocábamos. Y eso para Skinner era algo parecido a un fallo en Matrix. No digo que no lo entienda, digo que siempre hemos llevado mal la forma de interactuar con el mundo. No digo entre nosotros, digo con el mundo. 

Tardó más de un mes en decir “Te quiero”. Treinta y dos días tras la fuga. A mí me costó tres. Tuvimos que acostarnos seis veces para que no le diera vergüenza su propia desnudez, cinco para conseguirle dos orgasmos seguidos. Me bastó un beso, sólo uno, para saber que nunca habíamos conocido a nadie que significara tanto el uno para el otro. Fui yo el que compró la primera caja de preservativos en una gasolinera de Nuevo México, yo el que empezó a desnudarla esa mañana de Roswell. Creo que temblamos más que la primera vez. Dio más miedo. Era como si hubiéramos vuelto a ser dos jodidos extraños que iban a tener que aguantarse pasase lo que pasase. La última vez había sido en mi apartamento, justo antes de mi abducción, entre las sábanas color vainilla del número cuarenta y dos. En las mismas sábanas que la primera noche, cuando me deshice de su jersey verde y de su compostura porque ya estaba harto de ambos. Roswell dio miedo porque llevábamos casi dos años sin dormir juntos, dio miedo por William, por mi ataúd y porque nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacer el amor con alguien como ese amanecer. 

-Cuando estabas muerto- me dijo- llegué a obsesionarme con esto. Me asustaba la idea de no volver a sentirlo y por muy estúpido que parezca, creo que nunca hubiera sido capaz de acostarme con otro tío.-

Yo le dije que por qué se habría hecho eso a si misma, ella simplemente me abrazó más fuerte y me miró como si fuera el hombre más tonto de universo. Lo que me asusta es que creo que lo decía de verdad. 

Nunca nos planteamos tener más hijos. Creo que el vacío de William hubiera quedado como un dolor sordo, como la sensación de miembro fantasma que tienen los amputados. No hubiera sido justo. Pese a ello tuvimos un par de sustos que nos hicieron plantearnos varias cosas. Y sí, a veces me imaginaba el tópico de la casa y el perro y una cría rizosa correteando por el jardín. La hubiéramos adorado. Pero todos los miedos y las ilusiones que no nos dejábamos tener siempre se extinguieron en el palito del test de embarazo. 

A veces ella lloraba. Hubo una temporada en la que los ataques eran frecuentes. Una mala temporada, sin duda. Recuerdo un día especialmente, poco antes de los veintitrés días de separación, en el cuarto de baño del motel más cutre de un pueblo del medio oeste. Me pidió que me deshiciera de una caja de galletas danesas en la que guardaba su mayor tesoro; las fotos de nuestro hijo. Me echó la culpa de todo, me pegó en el pecho. Luego me abrazó y nos dormimos sobre las baldosas, entre el lavabo y la bañera. Creo que ha sido la única ocasión en la que he tenido miedo de que se suicidara. Lo entendí tiempo después. Siempre he sido demasiado capullo como para creer que alguien necesita más de lo que yo necesito para sobrevivir. Como que moteles con cucarachas y ropa del Target fuera todo a lo que alguien como ella podía aspirar. Y lo peor de todo; siempre quiso que le bastara conmigo, pero yo me comportaba como un bastardo egoísta, desaparecía durante horas, no tenía ganas de hablar. No soportaba haberla llevado conmigo al fin del mundo. Ella no tenía que estar allí. Mi hijo no tenía que estar con los Van de Kamp. No podía hacer nada contra la colonización, se me aparecían mis amigos muertos y no quería hablar con ella. De nada. Odiaba sus preguntas. Odiaba no poder abrazarla como quería hacerlo. Sólo sabía sentirla cerca cuando estaba entre sus piernas y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Fue un desastre. Aprendimos a querernos en medio del desastre. 

Luego todo cambió. Fue como si nos hubiésemos dado una tregua a nosotros mismos. Dejamos de ir de un lado para otro. Intentamos asentarnos un poquito y empezamos a hablar de los mares de la luna, leones cobardes, dibujos de malaquita, trozos de pizza y también de ex-novias morenas. 

Yo sabía que siempre había querido preguntarme sobre ella. Pero había algo que la retenía siempre. Tal vez las “ganas de saber” eran sólo comparables al “miedo a saber”. Supongo que era como un tira y afloja dentro de ella. Y lo que es cierto es que Diana tuvo que ser temática non-grata para su propia inseguridad durante una buena temporada. Puede que yo mismo no me sintiera muy orgulloso ante ciertos episodios de mi vida. Una cosa era pensarlo; otra muy diferente reconocerlo. 

Creo que estábamos comiendo galletas rellenas de crema de limón. En la cama, para no variar. No tengo muy claro en qué pueblo o en qué estado. Sólo recuerdo que hacía frío fuera, ese tipo de frío en el que te alegras tremendamente de tener un techo sobre tu cabeza y calefacción, mantas y a alguien debajo de ellas contigo. Creo que en la tele estaban echando uno de esos realities donde la gente va a hablar de su vida. Hablaban de algo así como primeros amores. ¿Fáciles de olvidar? Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en medio de esa conversación tan tópica de “Scully, ¿Ha habido muchos tíos antes?”. Puede que esa hubiera sido una de esas preguntas que siempre me morí por hacer, pero que me costaba preguntar. En realidad siempre he tenido un problema con ella y esa necesidad de declararla mi territorio, cosa que ella odia. De todos modos, allá fue la pregunta. 

-Mulder...- Apoyó los codos sobre mi pecho e hizo un esfuerzo por mirarme directamente a los ojos entre Dana-tiene-ganas-de-jugar y por-favor-no-me-hagas-contarte-esto. 

-Vamos, por favor, somos adultos.- Recuerdo que sonrió de medio lado y quise dejar la conversación y comérmela como un integrante de la tribu Fore, pero la pregunta estaba en el aire y ya que había salido a colación, simplemente no quería dejarla, era un hombre con un objetivo. Quería saber cómo de celoso tenía que sentirme y a cuantos tíos tenía que agujerear con la Smith & Wesson sin número de serie que teníamos en el cajón de la mesita. Sólo por eso.   
-Defíneme “muchos”.- Y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. En parte porque estaba poniendo esa voz que podría pedirme todo lo que quisiera y yo iba a realizar sin dilación. -Podemos hablar si quieres, Mulder... Pero... Será un Quid pro quo, Doctor Lecter. Tú tienes tus inquietudes y yo tengo las mías.- Y me mordió el ángulo de la mandíbula. Estaba decidido a jugar.   
-Muchos es cualquiera que no sea yo.- Y me entró la risa.   
-¿Y si te digo que perdí la cuenta hace tiempo?  
-Te contestaría que estoy seguro de que eso es mentira.- Su cara se puso más seria. Estaba dudando si seguir con el juego o contestar la verdad y nada más que la verdad.   
-¿Contigo incluido?...-pareció hacer memoria- Siete- Y la miré con las cejas levantadas, como queriendo saber más. Dios... ¿Demasiados o demasiado pocos? -Vamos... No pretenderás que te diga quiénes...- Seguí sin articular palabra y asentí. -No piens...- Hasta que empecé a hacerle cosquillas. -Vale, vale, vale...- Sabía que era algo así como un método infalible.   
-¿Vas a contármelo?- Pregunté al parar, pero con las manos todavía en los lugares estratégicos.  
-¿Responderás luego a todo lo que yo quiera?- Me miró en plan conciliador y como quien se trae algo bueno entre manos. La gente del reality gritaba sin parar y la caja de galletas estaba mediada.  
-Si- Respondí de verdad. Su mirada se hizo más profunda mientras me miraba y daba un mordisco a una galleta, rompiendo su circunferencia perfecta para siempre.   
-¿En serio?- Otro mordisco. Esta vez más grande.  
-Si- Tomó aire. Puso una expresión entre avergonzada e interesante y juraría que sus mejillas tomaron más color. Los secretos de Dana Scully.   
-La primera vez fue en un coche, por tópico que suene. Y fue un completo desastre por más tópico que suene aún. Fue con el mejor amigo del chico que de verdad me gustaba y se había liado con alguien más rubia y bastante más popular. Y aunque lo estés pensando, no fue por despecho. Fue simplemente el hecho de estar del modo adecuado, en el lugar adecuado, supongo. Luego acabó el verano, yo me fui a Berkeley y el asunto no salió a flote, pero no estuvo mal.- Yo le estaba acariciando el codo. Su pelo estaba despeinado y me pregunté por qué coño alguien iba a ser tan imbécil de cambiarla por alguien más popular. Sentí una punzada de celos y no pude por menos que desear haber estado en ese coche muchos años atrás para haber sido el artífice del desastre.  
-¿Era mayor que tú?-Cogí otra galleta. Me encantaba el sabor. Entre dulce y ácido. Como la conversación. La lluvia estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia y las gotas de peleaban por llegar antes a la ventana acompasadas con la música de los espacios publicitarios de la tele.

-Era amigo de Melissa. Tres, cuatro años mayor que yo. Trabajaba en una pastelería. Creo que dije bastantes estupideces. El momento “ropa interior fuera” fue apoteósico. Habíamos estado metiéndonos mano en el autocine y todo estaba lleno de palomitas. Y oh, Dios, mío, Mulder, esto puede ser lo peor, pero habíamos ido a ver Porky’s.- Creo que me vio la cara y la sonrisa de medio lado. El comentario incipiente- Te prometo que si algún día sacas esto a relucir, te mataré. Te mataré sin pensármelo dos veces.

-No me lo puedo creer. Dana Scully. La exigente e inalcanzable Dana Scully poseedora de las miradas de medio edificio Hoover perdiendo la virginidad en un coche después de ver Porky’s.- Me pellizcó en el antebrazo y me vi obligado a darle un beso largo con sabor a crema de limón y películas desastrosas. -Porky’s. Increíble. Sabías a lo que ibas. Lo sabías.- La lluvia había dejado de tentar y por la ventana entraba una luz casi oscura, ese tipo de luz que notas después de que ha empezado a atardecer y casi no te has dado cuenta. Y un poco rojiza. 

-La verdad es que no, Mulder. Era joven e inocente. Siempre me arrepentí de no haber ido a ver E.T. o Poltergeist, tal vez no se nos hubieran disparado tanto las hormonas y yo no estaría aquí contándote esto.- Se me saltó la risa. Retrospectivamente tuvo que ser casi traumático.- ¿Al menos el chico te gustaba?-

-¡Claro que me gustaba!-

-¿Más que yo?

-Mucho más que tú.- Bromeó. Cogí una chocolatina de crema de cacahuete del suelo enmoquetado del motel, dejé que ella la empezara. Después mordí yo. 

\- Luego vinieron esas malditas fiestas universitarias y un par de amigos muy amigos con los que eventualmente acababa enrollada, nada del otro mundo... Lo cierto es que simplemente eran guapos y me reía con ellos.- Se me estaba descolocando la neurona. Sin más- Y después Daniel, Jack y ah... Sí...- Lo cierto es que no me apetecía ni por asomo hurgar en la herida. Esas historias ya estaban archivadas en mi cabeza. También como algo bastante fuera de lugar. El inicio de su atracción por los hombres fuertes y con ascendente sobre ella. Tal vez yo también fuera parte de la lista. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello.-¿Sabes que cuando empecé en los Expedientes X tenía algo parecido a una vida normal con pareja y todo?-  
\- Vaya...¿En serio? Me di cuenta, Dana Kate y el día de las picaduras de mosquito supe que tenía que exterminarlo.- Sonreí y aunque ella quiso poner cara de desaprobación no lo consiguió.

-Creo que aguantó algo menos de un mes. Y por triste que suene, luego no hubo nada, o casi nada. Y después viniste tú. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes. ¿Satisfecho?- Por supuesto que no estaba satisfecho. No lo pensaba sólo yo, era el comienzo de mi erección el que lo quería gritar alto y claro.

-¿Siete años de sequía sexual? ¡Dios, qué desaprovechamiento! ¡Si el mundo supiera lo que eres capaz de hacer! ¡Si supieran de esa capacidad tuya multiorgásmica!- Estaba empezando a tocarla por todas partes y a susurrar más que hablar.

-Digamos que hemos descubierto esa faceta juntos. Engreído. Lo has dicho porque lo sabes.- Se sentó sobre mi y apagó la tele. Luego hizo como que quisiera ahogarme con la almohada.

-No me quites el mérito. El ego hay que alimentarlo y tú me lo alimentas cada vez que pones esa voz y dices... Joder, Mulder... Sé que son las palabras claves. Justo antes de correrte. Si consigo que lo digas, estás ahí. Oh, Dios, me encanta cuando lo dices. Es el signo de desconexión absoluta de tu cerebro. Podría hacer contigo lo que yo quisiera.- Sé que podía notar cómo me estaba excitando justo contra su ingle.

-Tenía que haber explorado más esa capacidad mía, entonces. Qué malo hubiera sido para los dos si los malos hubieran averiguado cómo desconectarme el cerebro. ¿Verdad? Hubieras volado en mil pedazos o estarías en alguna cárcel interespacial.- Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta, justo para acariciar un instante sus pezones con mis pulgares. Noté cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Sólo yo puedo desconectarte.- Era cierto. Cierto y recíproco. Tenía la sensación de que llevábamos meses al borde de eso. No podíamos mantener una conversación sin llegar a esa carretera de insinuaciones que siempre nos llevaba a hacer el amor o a meternos en una ducha fría. 

-No eres tan bueno, Mulder. Ha sido una cuestión de escasez sexual.- Podía que tuviera razón. Que yo no fuera nada extraordinario, pero la conjunción de ella y yo sí que lo era. Estaba tan seguro como de que el sol que en ese momento se estaba escondiendo aparecería en el horizonte del oeste a la mañana siguiente.

-Puff... Cada vez que me acuerdo de esa noche en Los Angeles... Creí que me moría. No tengo ni idea de qué coño echaron en los cócteles a los que nos invitó a Skinner. Pero mi masculinidad estuvo en peligro y tú no dejabas que querer y querer más. Creo que el del baño fue el primer polvo con mayúsculas que echamos. Si nuestro hijo salió de esa noche los granjeros van a vivir con muchas inquietudes.-Un día, atravesando una interestatal habíamos hablado de dónde había salido William, de qué momento. Se avergonzó hasta el borde del pelo cuando yo le recordé la pared de mármol del baño de la 1005 del Beverly Ernesto. 

-Siete años sin desinhibirme, además me emborrachaste y me llevaste a tú habitación de una forma muy poco elegante.- No era cierto. Se me colgó del cuello. Simplemente la 1005 estaba más cerca que la 1009. Estaba tan, tan irreconocible que creo que no hubo alternativa. 

-No creo que fuera precisamente yo el que perdió la elegancia. Y no hubiera sido nada prudente no acompañarte hasta la cama. - Aunque creo que sí que fui yo el que quiso sacar un master cum laude en sexo oral y devolver smokins como trapos de fregar cuartos de baño. 

Busqué un condón en la mesita con nada de éxito, tiré la caja vacía a la moqueta y resoplé. Odiaba con toda mi alma que pasara eso. En el coche, pensé. Y miré por la ventana para darme cuenta de que había empezado a jarrear y no me había dado cuenta. Extra de frutas del bosque en la guantera. Allí estaban bien. Ella me miró con resignación. luego movió un poco el muslo para encontrarme y comprobar cómo de excitado estaba, se mordió el labio y dio a entender que el de la erección dolorosa era yo y que si alguien tenía que mojarse yo era el elegido. Luego sonrió. Creo que podría aguantarlo.

-En la guantera, Mulder.- Me apetecía tanto el sexo y tan poco salir de la cama que se estaba librando una batalla en mi interior. Necesitaba cambiar de tema. Flujo sanguíneo a otro lugar. Todos al norte.

-Scully...¿Entonces no te acostaste con Ed Jerse?- Puede que ese mal rato hubiera sido injustificado. Tal vez odié las fotos del tatuaje que nunca llegué a ver, sin motivo. Sé que se lo borró al poco tiempo. Tiene una marca que casi no se nota. No pude por menos y comencé a deslizar mis dedos por encima. 

-No sé si te mereces que conteste, pero no. Y no sabes la de vueltas que le di a no haberlo hecho. Nos besamos y cuando la cosa empezó a ir un poco más allá simplemente no pude y me odié por ello. Me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba totalmente monopolizada por ti y eso no era bueno. Yo no quería quererte y no quería asumir que mi vida era también tu vida... Fue una época difícil... Luego me puse enferma y empecé a entender menos las cosas. Prometí que si salía de aquella empezaría a pensar un poco más en mi misma y me daría más oportunidades. Creo que para aquella ya estaba demasiado colgada. Mucho más de lo que quería creer. -No es que no hubiéramos hablado de algo similar con anterioridad, es que me estaba diciendo que no había pasado nada con Ed Jerse porque, atención señores, monopolizaba su vida. Si me ahorré que se metiera en la cama con ese psicópata y su tatuaje parlanchín, me alegro del monopolio. -Y luego llegó ella.- La conversación que siempre temí estaba ahí. Mi erección había desaparecido y no quedaban galletas dónde esconderse. 

-¿Diana?- Cataclismo de todos los males, de sus miradas de odio y de, hay que reconocerlo, aunque no vaya a salir de mi boca, de mi estupidez. Sólo mucho, mucho tiempo después me di cuenta de todo lo que me había jugado. 

-Ajá-Ahora, cuando pienso en ella y luego miro a Scully siento que una especie de ángel de la guarda veló por mis intereses. Es como si esa historia no hubiera sido nada más que el lado oscuro de la fuerza. 

-La odiabas. Irracionalmente. Cosa que nunca llegué a entender.- Directamente no creo que nunca tuvieran un encontronazo. Ni siquiera creo que se llegaran a pelear por mi. Scully tenía bastante más estilo y yo me estaba comportando como un gilipollas.

Hubo un rato de silencio. Se expandió como se expande el tiempo cuando quieres que algo pase rápido y las agujas del reloj parecen no querer moverse nunca. Me dieron ganas de encender la tele rápidamente y me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haber salido a por el puñetero paquete de preservativos. Nos lo hubiéramos estado pasando mucho mejor.

-Sé que te volviste a acostar con ella.- Me quedé frío y noté que ella se separó un poco de mi. Odié la sensación. Era impresionante lo que la Agente Fowley era capaz de hacernos pese a no estar ya en este mundo- Me gustaría que ahora me dijeras: ¡Oh, Dios, no, claro que no! Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero sé que lo hiciste.- Imitó mi voz. Te gustaría que te dijera... Tú no te pudiste acostar con Ed Jerse, yo no pude hacerlo con ella. Sólo quería contigo. Pero no sería verdad. Y eso sería injusto.

-Es cierto. Lo hice.- Se había ido separando paulatinamente y ya no me tocaba. Una cosa es intuirlo y otra cosa es oírlo. Siempre le había quedado esa esperanza. Salió de la cama y se puso a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Afuera era totalmente de noche. Sonó a calderilla y empezó a ponerse los vaqueros. Necesitaba chocolate y perderme de vista, eso era todo. La conocía demasiado bien. Había entrado en la modalidad Mulder-no-me-toques o el equivalente a yo-soy-infinitamente-mejor-que-tu-y-te-mereces-pelártela-hasta-la-muerte. Muy típico de ella la necesidad de mezclar lo físico con lo emocional. 

Se dio la vuelta después de ponerse mi sudadera. Estaba enfadada, pero sabía que no había justificación para estarlo. No ahora. 

-Y eso, eso, podía afectarme. Quiero decir... Al fin y al cabo yo tenía un conflicto enorme contigo, conmigo... Pero creo que lo que más me dolía era esa fe ciega en ella. Nunca podré entender el porqué de esa confianza. Por qué llegabas a dejarme de lado. No lo entendía. No sabía si era porque estabas enamorado de ella, o por sexo o... Hubo momentos en los que llegué a odiarte simplemente por el daño que me hacía todo eso. Elegías sin titubear, Mulder. Sin pensarlo. Y sé, te juro que sé, que yo nunca hubiera actuado así.

Ella tenía razón,pero yo tenía que defenderme y me fui adónde más dolía. En esa época Diana sabía cosas de mi que ella sólo imaginaba.

-Tú yo no teníamos nada. Tienes que entenderlo.- Me arrepentí al instante. Salí de la cama para estar más cerca de ella. 

-Nada. Me revienta lo que es “nada” y lo que es “algo”. No era una cuestión de si te la follabas o no, Mulder, era una cuestión de lealtad. Y ya te digo que no me lo podía creer.- Estaba gritando. No llegaba a gritar con facilidad. Es una persona a la que le cuesta perder los nervios. La compostura siempre lo primero. No era, ni lejanamente una buena señal. Entre más me acercaba a ella, más se acercaba ella a la puerta.

-Scully... No sé si esto nos lleva a algún lado, pero... No creo que nunca dejara de confiar en ti.- Estábamos muy cerca y casi no había luz. A esas alturas que tuviera esas dudas me enfadaba. Creo que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era dejar la conversación, pero sabía que era algo que teníamos pendiente. Era un tema a tratar tarde o temprano. Una tormenta predecible. 

-No lo sé, Mulder.- Miró al suelo. Por su lenguaje no verbal sabía que lo decía de verdad. Era una duda real. 

Tenía la esperanza de que después de tanto tiempo sabía lo que yo pensaba de verdad. De vez en cuando un haz de luz atravesaba la ventana. Eran coches desde la carretera. Se proyectaban las gotas de lluvia contra la pared. 

-A mi también me puede ofender que pienses eso. Reconoce, y sé sincera, por favor... reconoce que te morías de los celos.- Subida de voz por mi parte. 

-Claro que lo reconozco. Si lo pienso me sigo poniendo simplemente enferma. No dejaba de ponernos la zancadilla y tú te la metías en la cama, le dabas la razón, la defendías... Tú que nunca has confiado en nadie.- No podía explicarlo. Nunca concebí que Diana pudiera traicionarme. Ella y yo descubrimos los Expedientes X y eso era algo difícil de olvidar. 

-Scully, ella y yo pasamos muchas cosas juntos.- Sólo hacía que tomar una y otra vez la decisión inadecuada. No sé por qué si sólo tenía intenciones de terminar la discusión seguía una y otra vez cagándola.

-También las habíamos pasado tú y yo.- Le temblaba la voz, pensé que iba a llorar, pero subió la mirada.  
¿Por qué cuando te enfadas eres capaz de decir cosas que sientes y que no piensas? ¿Con quién estaba enfadado realmente?

-Ya, pero era diferente...

Otra cagada.

-¿Qué era diferente, Mulder? ¿Que no te apuñalaba por la espalda? ¿Que no echábamos un polvo cada vez que a ti te apetecía? ¿Por qué siempre has querido lo peor para ti? 

La lluvia arreciaba. Siempre tuvimos la habilidad de que el sonido del agua contra las persianas y el pavimento, o los truenos, o cualquier sonido se empeñaba en gritar más que nosotros. 

-Estás siendo injusta.- Lo dije en plan conciliador. Había llegado la hora de rendirse, coger unas monedas e ir a la máquina de vending a por chocolatinas. Quería meterme con ella dentro de mi sudadera enorme para sus hombros.

-No, no lo estoy siendo.- Se abrazó a sí misma. Hice el ademán de hacerlo yo, pero se apartó. Típico. Su reacción de imposible negociar. Insoportable. Los fantasmas del pasado no se pueden vencer ni con un ejército. Tienen que dejar de ser fantasmas antes. 

Para materializarlos lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir que les de la luz, hacerlos palpables aunque sean en palabras. No sabía si yo podía hacer algo. Nunca había llegado a comprender ese “algo” que siempre nos hacía conseguir construir el muro de Berlín con tan sólo un caldero de cemento.

Una cosa llevaba a la otra y de Porky’s y palomitas habíamos llegado a no poder tocarnos. Era muy típico de nosotros ir de un extremo a otro. Un juego de ping pong demoniaco. 

-Sabes... O deberías de saber... Que hace mucho tiempo que eres lo único que tengo, que hubiera matado a cualquiera por ti y que por supuesto, si hubiera tenido que elegir en cualquier aspecto entre Diana o tú, no hubiera dudado ni el más mínimo instante. Puedes creer lo que quieras.- Los faros de otro coche le iluminaron la cara. Me miraba. Seguía sin creerme.

-Me remito a los hechos, Mulder.- Seguía sin rendirse. ¿Qué quería? 

-No podía ni abrazarla, Scully. El primer día que acabamos en la cama fue un jueves. Fue algo frío. Sólo sexo. Tú llegaste a los tres cuartos de hora, yo acababa de salir de la ducha. Llevabas un traje de falda azul marino y una blusa blanca, te abrí la puerta de mi apartamento con una toalla anudada a la cintura. Me miraste de arriba a abajo, me sonreíste. Cuando volví de vestirme estabas sentada en el sofá, te habías quitado la chaqueta, se te veía un poco el borde del sujetador, no estabas guapa, eras simplemente preciosa. Y joder... Pensé... pensé que era imposible. Simplemente imposible. Ahí me di cuenta de por qué acababa de tirarme a Diana. Te prometo que no era una cuestión de elección, sino una cuestión de desesperación, o de necesidad. Odiaba no poder tocarte y odiaba más aún no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Ella me había dejado hecho polvo años atrás. Y tú, tú eras inalcanzable. Jodidamente inalcanzable. La reina de las erecciones autoinsatisfechas. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que he maleado y estoy a tu altura? ¿Que Diana se fue y tuviste que descargar conmigo? ¿Que no tenías la valentía de intentarlo conmigo y por eso lo hacías con ella? Creo que no quiero seguir con esta conversación. No lo estás arreglando.

-Quiere decir que no pude más. Puede que ella ralentizara un poco las cosas, pero no creo que hubiera cambiado nada. Tú y yo estábamos en un punto en el que todo era difícil de soportar. A veces tenía miedo de perder el control de mi mismo. Me levantaba y pensaba “Joder, hoy va a ser el día en el que ya no vas a poder más”. Hubiera dado mi vida por ti. No es una broma. Llegó un momento en el que estaba tan enamorado que no podía tenerte cerca sin pasarlo mal. Y Dios... El día que te fuiste con CGB... Creo que si hubiéramos estado los dos solos en ese apartamento hubieras llegado a denunciarme.-Ese día la hubiera arrinconado y le hubiera dejado las cosas claras, pero no me pareció prudente con público- Quería que te enteraras de una puta vez de que si te pasaba algo, yo desaparecería.-Respiraba deprisa. Los dos respirábamos deprisa. En una de las habitaciones colindantes alguien se lo estaba pasando, sin duda, mucho mejor que nosotros- Así que por favor... Nunca, ni por un momento pienses en que yo te hubiera cambiado por ella. Hubieras podido tenerme cuando te hubiera dado la gana si no hubieras estado tan empeñada en alternar entre se-mira-pero-no-se-toca y esa autoestima que hace que te creas peor que una morena de piernas largas que nunca podría hacerme sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que me haces sentir.

-Odio tus discursos.- Salió por la puerta y me dejó totalmente solo. Sin camiseta, muerto de frío y solo. 

-Voy a hacer que no te quepa la más mínima duda de cómo eran las cosas.- Susurré.

Volvió una hora después. Mojada hasta las cejas y con los bolsillos llenos de chocolatinas. Entró en la habitación sin mirarme. Buscó ropa seca. Se metió en el baño. No cerró la puerta mientras se secaba.

El silencio se lo comía todo en la habitación de motel. Desde el color del neón luminoso de habitaciones libres, hasta el olor de su bodymilk. Estaba demasiado delgada. Demasiado cansada. Se hubiera acostado en el sofá de haber habido uno en la habitación. O al menos eso creo. Sin la luz anaranjada del baño incluso su respiración a mi lado parecía surrealista. Ni siquiera nos estábamos tocando. 

No sabía cómo pedirle perdón. Esa era la verdad y toda la verdad.

-He estado pensando- Me dijo.- Quiero enviarle algo a William por Navidad. Un libro y una caja de galletas.

A partir de ese año todas las navidades y todos los cumpleaños William Van de Kamp recibía el paquete de unos extraños. Siempre elegíamos algo dulce y un libro entre los dos. Se convirtió en nuestro ritual. Lo único que le llegaría a él de nosotros.

Esta vez me dejó acercarme. Apoyó su cabeza mojada en mi pecho. No me importó. Se puso a jugar con mi reloj mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre la correa y mi muñeca.

-La primera noche, en Alexandria, estaba frío y me lo quitaste cuando empecé a tocarte.- Hacía un milenio de eso. Parecía otra vida. Otro tiempo. Algo lejano. 

-Casi no hablamos. Pero dijiste algo sobre un mar de la luna. Luego te dormiste.- Me dormí como se debe de dormir alguien en un mar con ese nombre y ese brillo.

En el Mare Serenitatis.

-Te hablé del Mar de la Serenidad y de lo que son los mascones...- Creo que fueron un par de frases, con la voz que le sale a uno cuando lucha por permanecer despierto, pero no puede.

-Lugares en los que cambia la gravedad.- Tal vez la magia y la ciencia nunca han estado tan alejadas, al fin y al cabo. Se acomodó más sobre mi. El pelo le olía a champú y a lluvia. 

-Te conté que el Apollo XI había llegado al sur del Mare Serenitatis, que siempre quería haber ido a la Luna. Que Samantha y yo miramos atentos el televisor ese día de julio.- Te dije que esa noche habíamos creado nuestro mascon particular, que no sabía adónde llegarían las cosas. Pero que en realidad... Y eso fue una gran confesión... Nada me importaba si era contigo.- Esa noche no tenía ni idea de adónde nos llevaría la vida. No sabía nada de que William iba a existir, ni de nuestra futura vida como fugitivos. Nada de chocolatinas en la cama.

-Me estaba ha...- Siempre se hacía la dormida. De hecho, a veces seguía haciéndolo. Era como un escudo que no sólo guarecía, sino que le transportaba directamente hasta el anonimato. 

-Te hiciste la dormida.- Y noté cómo sonrió.

-Te he mojado la camiseta.- En ese momento, justo en ese momento, el enfado se había extinguido como un incendio al que acorralara la lluvia y el agua del Amazonas. El corazón me latió más deprisa. Eran esos momentos los que nos hacían tan nuestros. 

En ese instante me fascinó que pudiera pensar en que la hubiera cambiado por cualquiera de este mundo, incluida una ex-novia perversa que me dejó hecho polvo quince años atrás. Nunca dejaría de fascinarme. 

-Me la quitaría, Scully, pero... Seguimos sin derivados de caucho en el cajón de la mesita.- Dije socarronamente, para intentar distender el ambiente.

-Hay dos errores en esa frase: Para empezar, el látex no es un derivado del caucho, sino que el caucho deriva del látex, a pesar de la creencia popular, y, para terminar, estás presuponiendo que ya no estoy enfadada y que tengo ganas de seguir con el no cumpleaños justo dónde lo dejamos antes de todas esas grandes revelaciones. ¿Además no soy la Reina de las erecciones autoinsatisfechas?-Petulante, repipi y sabionda Doctora Scully. Estaba todo controlado. 

-Espero. Sólo espero por el bien de William y de su integración en el colegio que no sea tan pedante como su madre.- Seguía lloviendo afuera. ¿Estaría lloviendo también en Wyoming?

-Y que no tenga la nariz de su padre.- 

-Y que fuera concebido en la noche de California. Que tiemblen los maizales.- Me moví un poco debajo de ella. El brazo se me estaba quedando dormido. No me gustaba el hormigueo. Si esperaba más, iba a doler. Se incorporó, dio la luz de la mesita y fue al baño a por una toalla.

-Mulder. No fue en California. No me hables de él sólo para que deje de estar enfadada. -Con el paso del tiempo habíamos conseguido hablar de él con algo parecido a familiaridad. No nos parecía justo hacer como que estaba muerto. Porque no lo estaba. Vivía, corría, comía, se disfrazaba en Halloween, hablaba, veía la tele, tenía los ojos azules, manías mías, manías suyas, orejas, jerseys de lana, comidas favoritas y deberes de álgebra que hacer.

Me tiró una camiseta seca. 

-Ya no estás enfadada.- Sonreí. Me quité la húmeda y me puse la otra. Fue una sensación agradable. 

-No quiero cargar contigo acatarrado. Eso es todo. No creo que sea un enfado de los que se pasan así sin más.- 

-Ven aquí, Scully.- Dije con una voz que sólo ponía en casos extremos y que sabía que era más que infalible. No hay reconciliación total hasta que no hay acercamiento.-Quítate la ropa y ven...-Me miró desafiante. La lluvia espesa quería llevarse las paredes del motel. Si supiera realmente el poder que tenía sobre mí nunca se hubiera enfadado. Nunca hubiera estado celosa de nadie más. 

Salí de la cama, la cogí de la cintura y la arrastré conmigo. En menos de un segundo mi camiseta y mis bóxers habían desaparecido y nos besábamos como si fuéramos a ir al infierno a no ser que hundiéramos con lengua y calor la barca de Caronte. 

Su ropa desapareció igual de rápido que la mía. Me encantaba verla sobre mi, así. Mi ángel pelirrojo de réplicas cabronas y celos enlatados. Todo lo que tenía. A ella y a esa caja de galletas danesas. 

-Eres preciosa.- Meneó la cabeza y deslicé mis manos hasta descansar en sus caderas. 

-Eres un capullo y no te mereces estar conmigo.- Deslicé una mano entre ella y mi estómago. Fue como jugar en una mañana de navidad entre gelatina de fresa y nieve ardiendo. Había una zona de mi cuerpo que podría explotar con tan sólo un roce. 

La guantera estaba entre esa cama y el diluvio universal. A tres paradas justas del Tártaro, para ser más exactos. Puñeteramente lejos de mi hogar entre sus piernas. 

-Claro que no me lo merezco. Pero sé desconectarte y tienes un problema de adicción a las endorfinas que te hago liberar.- A juzgar por el incremento de fluidos en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo no estaba diciendo más que la verdad y toda la verdad. 

-Droga dura. No podemos sin las frutas del bosque, Mulder. Se supone que somos dos adultos responsables... Aunque...- Se estaba muriendo de ganas.- No sería probable que...- Yo ya había dejado de pensar hace rato y si ella iba por el mismo camino, y parecía que lo iba, íbamos a ser dos cerebros no pensantes haciéndolo a pelo cual adolescentes hormonados. De vuelta a los dieciséis. Sólo necesitaba un movimiento de ella, una señal. Mi responsabilidad era gominola derretida. -No debería de pasar nada. Las probabilidades son muy pequeñas.

-Por favor, no me hagas decidir. Los hombres no somos buenos para estas cosas y los hombres con erecciones dolorosas y Scully encima somos todavía peores.- Entonces sentí cómo me deslizaba dentro. -¿Segura?- No pareció importarle mucho.

-Se me había olvidado que así es mucho mejor. No dice mucho a mi favor, pero estoy conteniéndome para no decir Joder, Mulder.- Toda ella me envolvía. Nunca llegaré a descubrir cómo alguien tan pequeña como ella puede envolver a alguien tan grande como yo.

Respirábamos muy deprisa. Sus talones estaban ahora justo en mi culo. Intenté levantarla contra el cabecero de la cama, pero perdí el equilibrio y ella cayó sobre mi. Sin parar. Alternando aliento entre su risa y sus jadeos. 

-Hasta el final, ¿Vale?- Me dijo. Sabía que estaba a punto. No había nada que deseara más que correrme, pero me daba un poco de miedo, para ser sinceros. Fue entonces cuando empezó a moverse más deprisa y a contraer todos los músculos sólo como ella sabe hacerlo. Cuando empezó su orgasmo y supe que yo estaba perdido. 

-No va a pasar nada- Susurró casi sin voz.

Y todo terminó. Creo que ella seguía temblando cuando salí y la abracé por la espalda. Enredé mis piernas con las suyas y mis brazos con sus brazos. Un único ser tan baboso como The Blob. Dos putos irresponsables.

Se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Le mordí la oreja. -¿Así fue el calentón Porky’s?-

-Te dije que te mataría sin dilación.- No dejé que se moviera, pese a que intentaba liberarse. -O me sueltas o te mataré-

-Porky’s es mejor que una bochornosa... Nada, absolutamente nada. Todavía no estás preparada para saber la verdad sobre mi historial sexual.-

-No más secretos por hoy, Mulder.-Dijo abrazando más mis brazos y respirando más profundo como cuando empiezas a dormirte.   
-¿No estás interesada en mis secretos?-Dije casi ofendido por la falta de reciprocidad.

-No, Mulder. Ya sé que no fuiste muy espabilado y no quiero saber nada más de novias satánicas, ni británicas, ni con las tetas caídas, ni eyaculaciones precoces, gatillazos, infidelidades, borracheras o similar. - Enumeró despacio y con voz somnolienta. Estaba oficialmente ultrajado y ella oficialmente casi dormida. 

Tras un momento de silencio y cuando estaba a las puertas del sueño yo también, dijo.

-No cuenta el camino, sino adónde se llega. Sé que lo has superado. Quiero que me lleves a ver un musical por mi cumpleaños... Quiero que sepas que si en los próximos cinco días no me baja la regla, me aseguraré de que esa cosa que te cuelga deje de desvelarme. Y querría decirte que te quiero, pero no puedo porque todavía estoy enfadada contigo. Aunque no me puede durar mucho porque... Porque me estoy durmiendo y porque.... porque te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero.

Y así cerré los ojos. Había dejado de llover por fin.

Nuestra canción era Delicate. Nuestro color el azul, por los ojos de William. Nuestro refugio una caja de galletas. Nuestros sueños corrían como unos zapatos del treinta y dos por un camino de baldosas amarillas. Nuestro sabor favorito el de todos los zumos de naranja que no pudimos prepararle. Nuestro lugar, los campos de maíz dorados de Wyoming. Nuestro sitio, el mascon del Mare Serenitatis, nuestro territorio el del uno para el otro. 

Allí, al sur de todos los mares de la Luna. Al filo de nuestras camas de motel. Al lado del momento en el que nos dormíamos y le abrazábamos. 

Ce finit

Vio

7/2/2010


End file.
